


Рождественская рапсодия

by minty_mix



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: миди R-NC-17 [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: - Эта шутка устарела, ты в курсе?- Кто сказал, что я шучу? - Джо таращит глаза в притворном удивлении. - Ты меня ранишь, дружище!Ты меня тоже, придурок, рассеянно думает Бен, но вслух ничего не говорит.





	Рождественская рапсодия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas Rhapsody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006238) by [CaptainSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSlow/pseuds/CaptainSlow). 



_Кто-нибудь может найти мне кого-то для любви?  
О, каждое утро я просыпаюсь и умираю,  
Едва стою на ногах.  
(Смотрю на себя) Смотрю в зеркало и плачу (и плачу).  
Боже, что ты со мной делаешь._

Все начинается в Рождество, будто в старой сказке, или немного раньше, когда оказывается, что почти каждый из их маленькой группки собирается в Лондон практически в одно и то же время. Гвил там живет, Рами и Люси едут на праздники, Бен навещает семью во время Рождественского перерыва. Единственный, кто не едет, кажется, мистер Маццелло, от привязанности к которому которого Бен отчаянно пытается избавиться, и прежде, чем кто-то успеет до него, он сам звонит Джо и приглашает его на вечеринку. Просто чтобы обезопасить себя и оградиться от возможных отказов Джо, связанных с тем, что тот не может оставить маму одну на все Рождество, он предлагает взять ее собой и устроить своеобразный семейный праздник.

Джо соглашается довольно радостно, очевидно воодушевленный возможностью со всеми встретиться, и обещает Бену чертовски хороший подарок. Его безграничный энтузиазм немного пугает - учитывая любовь Джо к розыгрышам и шуткам, у которых нет границ в принципе, - и Бен не знает, что делать - ждать его с нетерпением или с ужасом.

Оказывается, придерживаясь своей роли прекрасного провокатора, Джо притащил ему эту чертову картонную фигуру, из-за которой вся фан-база «Богемской рапсодии» просто сошла с ума. Фигура украшена разнообразными наклейками, открытками из Японии, несколькими кислотного цвета конфетами, расписанными иероглифами, и посланиями от всех, кто принимал участие в том промо-туре, который Бену пришлось пропустить.

\- Что это за хрень? - спрашивает он, когда Джо вытаскивает эту громадину из чемодана, и никак не может подавить глупую ухмылку. 

\- Твоя открытка из Японии, - ухмыляется Джо, впихивая картонного Бена настоящему в руки. Фигура ровно такой же высоты. - Раз уж ты пропустил все веселье и он был твоим официальным представителем, то ты вправе сохранить его как воспоминание.

\- А для тебя это не слишком тяжело? - смеется Бен. - Я слышал, что вы друг к другу привязались?

На губах Джо появляется изогнутая ухмылка, и, ох, Бен знает, Бен слишком хорошо ее знает. Это характерный признак того, что чувство юмора Джо Маццелло идет за тобой. И вот оно, естественно.

\- Ну, теперь рядом со мной вы оба, - невозмутимо говорит он и подмигивает.

Бен в ответ закатывает глаза, достаточно выразительно, чтобы показать, что он думает обо всем этом. Он хотел выглядеть раздраженно, но, сам об этом не догадываясь, выглядит еще более тоскливо. 

\- Эта шутка устарела, ты в курсе?

\- Кто сказал, что я шучу? - Джо таращит глаза в притворном удивлении. - Ты меня ранишь, дружище!

 _Ты меня тоже, придурок_ , рассеянно думает Бен, но вслух ничего не говорит. 

***  
 _Так много осталось не сказано,  
И все, что я могу сделать, - сдаться  
На милость момента, просто сдаться._  
Монотонный шум телевизора на фоне служит прекрасной колыбельной, особенно когда звук почти полностью выключен и сопровождается непрекращающимся завыванием ветра, слышным даже сквозь двойные стеклопакеты в комнате. Будто магическим образом, кровать от этого кажется только приятнее, одеяло - теплее, а подушка под щекой - мягче, прямо как было когда-то в детстве. Находясь где-то между сном и бодрствованием, Бен размышляет о том, насколько необычными кажутся вполне привычные вещи при подходящей атмосфере.

Он чувствует свежий запах чистого постельного белья и приятное прикосновение ткани к коже, слышит бушующий ветер в отдалении и то, как от порывов урагана трещат ветви деревьев за окном. Тот факт, что, по совершенно непонятным причинам, уснуть в чужой постели всегда проще, чем в своей, делает всю ситуацию еще более привлекательной. Напрягши слух и отвлекшись от гула телевизора, он различает тихое и ровное дыхание Джо, успокаивающее, как и всегда. 

Бен давно должен был уйти, должен был остаться в своей комнате и уснуть на своей кровати, но они с Джо гуляли весь день, сдавшись на милость рождественской кутерьмы, и теперь он настолько вымотан, что нет никакого желания даже пальцем шевелить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы куда-то тащиться. Приятная усталость приковывает его к мягкому матрасу, а одеяло, в которое он завернулся, убивает желание уходить.

Но есть и еще кое-что, довольно значительное кое-что, не поддающееся контролю, и проще закрыть на это глаза, чем признать его существование, и имя этому - Джо Маццелло.

Это кое-что - _зовущееся любовью_ , предательски подсказывает ум, не упуская возможности поддразнить его голосом Фредди Меркьюри, - тянулось довольно долго. Они с Джо были знакомы полтора года, и большую часть этого времени между ним было что-то непонятное. Некоторые называли это химией, и это вполне подходило, должно было подходить; другие - настоящей дружбой, и, конечно, так и было; между ними была искренняя привязанность и взаимное уважение и понимание, но ни одно из этих чувств не казалось странным. И все же с Джо всегда все обстояло немного иначе, по-другому, но едва ощутимо.

Бен много думал об этом, пытаясь найти определение, а вывод получился пугающе простым. Есть их дружба, душевная и искренняя. И есть желание - чисто физической природы, будто какая-то неумолимая гравитация между ними. И если сложить два и два, то не так уж сложно понять, что же именно происходит.

Он влюблен.

Будет преуменьшением века сказать, что это его пугает. Бен в совершенном ужасе - от силы своих чувств, от вызываемой ими неуверенности, от того, что он вообще влюблен, и от того, что это значит для них обоих. Он давно перестал гадать, что же именно чувствует к Джо, но он все еще не знает, как и почему это началось. Правда ли всему виной была какая-то химия - чисто биологическое объяснение? Или они сами постарались со всеми своими шуточками на публике и наедине; шуточками, которые начались как небольшой розыгрыш, а потом вышли из-под контроля?

По каким-то причинам никто из них не шутил об этом с самого прибытия Джо, не считая его загадочного замечания, когда он дарил картонного Бена. Они говорили о работе и о фильмах, и о праздниках, и о детстве, и о Queen, и о рождественских подарках, и об их планах на следующий год, и об их знакомстве, но ни разу не касались действительно важной темы — того, что между ними происходит, как бы оно ни называлось. Это одновременно и огромное облегчение - потому что теперь, когда Бен знает, что это не просто шутки, это выбивает его из колеи, - и неожиданно сильное разочарование. Кажется, он не хочет, чтобы эти шутки заканчивались. Вообще-то он хочет, чтобы это больше не было шуткой, и вот это пугает больше всего.

И именно поэтому Бен позволяет себе стащить одеяло Джо, завернуться в него, нахально развалившись на одной половине кровати, и почти уснуть. _Почти_. Пока что он чувствует себя слишком хорошо, чтобы спать. И слишком испуганно. Бен осторожно приоткрывает глаз, проверяя, что происходит. Кажется, ничего особенного: Джо по-прежнему сидит, лениво прислонившись к изголовью кровати и смотря телевизор. Его профиль, темный на фоне светлых штор, виден четко, и он выглядит невероятно красиво. Бен снова зажмуривается, чувствуя, что его сердце странно замирает в груди, посылая по телу предательское тепло в живот и ниже.

Почти забавно, что во всей этой ситуации тотального пиздеца Бена больше всего удивляет его собственный выбор. Не в том смысле, что он запал на парня, - это странно, и он не может нормально объяснить, как же так получилось, учитывая, что раньше он никогда не влюблялся в парней, но все-таки влечение есть влечение. Сексуальный аспект всей ситуации объяснить можно относительно легко - все дело в странной химии и связях, что производит его мозг. То, что он запал на этого конкретного парня - вот что его удивляет. Из всех парней, что он знает, по каким-то неведомым причинам он влюбился в самого нахального и саркастичного из всех.

Это не значит, что Джо плохой, вовсе нет. Он отличный человек, прекрасный друг и лучше всех умеет сделать так, чтобы скучно не было никогда. Он добр и умен, и он большой профессионал в своем деле, и Бен уважает и искренне обожает его. И в то же время Джо так часто все обращает в шутку, что в конце дня уже невозможно уверенно сказать, что же было правдой, а что - нет. Понять его настоящие чувства - те, которыми он, возможно, не хочет делиться и которые не хочет показывать, - практически нереально. Он сведет с ума своими подколами и высмеет, зная меру, но никогда не признается в чем-то, чего не хочет признавать.

И вот в такого человека Бену не повезло - или все-таки повезло? - влюбиться. Взять хотя бы этот чертов броманс, который они создали за время съемок. Все началось как шутка - шутка Джо, если быть точным, - а остальные просто подыграли ему. Черт, Бен сам подыграл, подумав, что это забавно и весело. На самом деле он дал всему толчок. Но проблема в том, что он не понимал тогда и не понимает сейчас, является ли это просто шуткой со стороны Джо или все-таки есть что-то, что подтолкнуло его к этому. С этим хитрым американцем никогда нельзя быть уверенным и никак нельзя сказать, что правда, а что вымысел. Ну и вишенка на торте - Джо не только тот еще приколист, он еще и отличный актер, так что в конце концов узнать, что же он действительно думает, нет никакого шанса, если он сам не решит все рассказать.

Трудно сказать, в какой момент Бен засыпает, убаюканный приглушенными звуками окружающего его мира и бесконечным потоком собственных мыслей. Из забытья его вырывает звук собственного имени, произносимый шепотом где-то возле уха, и ему нужно несколько минут на то, чтобы понять, где он и что же здесь происходит.

\- Бен? - Снова этот шепот, и кроме него слышно только тихое завывание ветра за окном. - Бенни?

Веки Бена дрожат, но он не открывает их, притворяясь, что все еще спит. И в то же время очень тяжело сдержать дрожь от того, что к нему так обращаются. К счастью, ему не привыкать быть Бенни, Джо не раз использовал эту кличку. И все равно при нынешних обстоятельствах то, что Джо шепчет его имя, так близко и так тихо, ощущается совершенно по-новому. Одновременно бодрит и нервирует.

Прямо сейчас Бен не хочет уходить просто потому, что он все еще в полудреме, и лежать здесь, укутавшись в одеяло, слишком уютно, чтобы просыпаться и тащиться в свою комнату. И, кроме того, ему до чертиков интересно, что же будет делать Джо, когда поймет, что ему не удастся так легко заполучить кровать в свое безграничное пользование. Но, с другой стороны, все еще помня о том, как его пугают возможные перспективы, Бен бы давно убежал отсюда по собственной воле. И все равно ситуация больше похожа на сон, чем на явь, на невинную фантазию, живущую только в его сознании и не имеющую никакой возможности хоть как-то повлиять на его жизнь. Он не очень-то уверен, что это не сон.

Так что Бен не двигается, не открывает глаз, его сердце почти не бьется, но определенно вот-вот начнет колотиться в груди, как сумасшедшее, и он цепляется за одеяло изо всех сил, почти веря в то, что все это - просто вызванный глинтвейном сон.

Где-то снаружи Джо легко вздыхает, а после матрас движется, заставляя Бена моментально поверить - и от этого совершенно искренне разочароваться, - что Джо сдался и пошел искать другое, более подходящее место для сна, где нет никаких наглых воришек одеял. Разочарование такое сильное, что Бен почти открывает глаза и тянется за Джо, но, к счастью, в этом нет необходимости. В следующий момент он чувствует, как матрас движется снова, уже равномернее и почти по всей длине, а затем руки пытаются осторожно вытянуть одеяло из его предположительно сонной хватки. Теперь Бен не знает, смеяться ему или плакать, или просто кричать от ужаса, поэтому он просто отпускает одеяло и изо всех сил старается выглядеть спящим.

К его радости - или к радости Джо, или к радости их обоих, - Джо удается завершить начатое без особой возни, вытянуться на кровати и натянуть одеяло обратно, только уже накрыв их обоих. Несколько мгновений Бен только и может, что сосредоточиться на своем дыхании в попытке не задохнуться от тревоги, желая открыть глаза и понять, что происходит, но не решаясь этого сделать. Джо не касается его ни единой частью тела, но, судя по ощущениям, он совсем рядом, что, конечно же, является довольно разумным выводом, учитывая ширину одеяла, которым накрыты они оба. Кроме того, Бен своей кожей ощущает жар его тела и - еще сильнее - чувствует его теплое дыхание на своем лице. 

Они не впервые оказываются под одним одеялом или засыпают рядом - первый раз был на том снимке на королевском мантии Фредди, но за время съемок из-за нагрузки они отрубались рядом друг с другом на одном диване или кровати, или, на худой конец, на матрасе. И все-таки это первый раз, когда они оказываются так близки, при том, что оба не слишком-то одеты, да и вокруг никого нет, и это накладывает свой отпечаток на ощущения Бена.

Еще в школе актерского мастерства у них был целый урок, посвященный различным техникам расслабления, когда они учились справляться с тревогой, вызванной представлениями перед аудиторией, но прямо сейчас не срабатывает ничего. Даже с закрытыми глазами - зажмуренными, если говорить откровенно, - Бен изо всех сил старается успокоить свое дыхание: медленный вдох, выдох; когда это не приносит результата, он представляет чертов белый шар, поднимающийся и опускающийся перед его глазами в такт с его дыханием, плавно и осторожно; потом он пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал покой и умиротворение, и пережить этот момент, чтобы успокоить нервы сейчас. Но все без толку. И даже наоборот: кажется, что чем сильнее он пытается отвлечься, тем труднее становится это сделать, и - какой ужас - он начинает нервничать еще сильнее. 

От этой невообразимой близости Бен чувствует и его запах - аромат геля для душа и шампуня, смешанный с запахом чистой кожи. Он теплый, и от этого кружится голова. Так пахнет интимность, а это может значить, что граница пройдена и близкие отношения перешли в интимные. Это все давно знакомо, конечно, но именно это и пугает - Бен все это уже проходил, и он знает, куда эта дорожка ведет. Абсолютно новый привкус, чуть более горький, более мужской делает всю эту известность еще страшнее.

Дыхание Джо он слышит тоже ужасно близко. И это тоже не в первый раз, но - снова - оно связано с физической интимностью, а такие ассоциации влияют на Бена очень странно, восхитительно и жутко. В сочетании с теплыми тихими выдохами, ощущаемыми на губах и на носу, все это создает атмосферу безграничного доверия, гораздо более сильного, чем у них обычно есть. Бен понимает, что это может быть просто иллюзией, созданной всем происходящим и гормонами, которые его тело решило выбросить в кровь, но даже это осознание никак не может его остановить от желания окунуться в это ощущение, сдаться на его волю и в конце концов получить желанное успокоение. 

И это тепло, тепло другого живого человека всего в нескольких миллиметрах от него - оно обезоруживает, сводя на нет все попытки расслабиться. Видимо, все театральные техники помогают справиться только с актерской тревожностью, но совершенно бесполезны, если дело касается гормонов, отвечающих за влюбленность, привязанность и сексуальное желание.

Трудно сказать, как долго он пребывает в этой ужасной тоске - может, десять минут или час, - время потеряло свой счет. Бен бы, наверное, сбежал, учитывая, как неожиданно сильно он паникует, но сейчас уже поздно куда-то бежать. Он боится, что если шевельнет хотя бы пальцем, все кончится тем, что он залезет на Джо, а с этим мириться он вообще не готов. Не сейчас. Может быть, никогда и не будет. Что вообще заставило его думать, что это хорошая идея? С чего вдруг он решил, что это отличный план - остаться с Джо под одним одеялом без единой души вокруг - при всех его неловких чувствах к нему и явной двусмысленностью, что они создали собственными руками?

Это говорит здравый смысл Бена, и это далеко не самый громкий голос в его голове. Остальное - и не голоса вовсе, одна эмоция, навязчивое желание сделать шаг и разобраться со всей неловкостью раз и навсегда, обернуть ее в определенность, но…

\- Бен? 

Голос Джо пробивается через панику, словно раскат грома, хотя это всего лишь шепот. Бен застывает, на пару мгновений не в силах даже вздохнуть. Секундой позже он понимает, что сжимал свою нижнюю губу зубами так сильно, что теперь чувствует почти жгучую боль - вот как сильно он пытался казаться спящим. За несколько мгновений в голове калейдоскопом проносятся все возможные реакции - уйти или по-прежнему делать вид, что он спит, или что-нибудь сказать, или промолчать, или просто, черт возьми, поцеловать его уже наконец - но вариантов слишком много, и все они испаряются, оставляя его в еще более запутанном состоянии.

В конце концов Бен выдает несвязное:

\- М-м-м?

Звук получается дрожащим - спасибо его предательскому сердцу, отчаянно бьющемуся где-то в горле. Честно говоря, ему довольно трудно вспомнить, когда ему вообще было страшно до одурения. Когда впервые звал девочку на свидание? Нифига, по сравнению с этим тот раз был прогулкой в парке. Когда лишался девственности? Даже близко нет. Когда снимался полуобнаженным? Это было просто небольшим неудобством, если сравнивать с _этим_.

 _Это_ определенно зашло слишком далеко и вышло из-под контроля. Из-под _его_ контроля, если он вообще когда-нибудь контролировал происходящее. Он не вполне понимает собственные желания, и тот факт, что Джо, как обычно, трудно понять, делает все только хуже. Шутит он? Или нет? Что-то вообще происходит или он просто воображает - причем уже давно - что-то между ними? То, как мало он понимает, сбивает с толку. Он боится, что ошибается в собственных чувствах. Боится, что зря, даже осторожно, предполагает, что Джо чувствует к нему то же. Боится, что торопит события, боится, что выставляет себя идиотом, боится реакции Джо, боится, что может все испортить и потерять друга. И потом, даже если он вдруг окажется прав по поводу своих чувств, а Джо по счастливой случайности ответит ему взаимностью, Бен в ужасе от того, что они будут с этим делать. А ведь им придется что-то сделать, если он решит выбраться из своего прекрасного уголка отрицания.

Джо молчит, и это бесит. Он не двигается, не уходит, не просит Бена подвинуться или уйти, или объяснить, что происходит, и это еще хуже. В таком случае, что-то сделать должен Бен, поэтому после нескольких мгновений мучительного, нервирующего молчания он наконец берет себя в руки и открывает глаза. Не потому, что он знает, что будет делать дальше, а просто потому, что чувствует себя так, будто попал в ловушку - словно напуганное животное, оцепеневшее в свете фар огромного, несущегося прямо на него грузовика, - и бежать ему больше некуда. Он мог бы и дальше упрямо делать вид, что спит, конечно, но он знает, что Джо уже понял, что он проснулся, и все это в любом случае не сработает. Если он ничего не сделает сейчас, то между ними всегда будет эта двусмысленность, а у Бена больше нет сил это терпеть.

Он наконец открывает глаза, и его сразу же поражает то, насколько близко они лежат - между их лицами действительно жалкие миллиметры. Конечно, они и раньше были так близко, при их дружбе было бы трудно этого избежать, но никогда еще вот так - нос к носу, в темноте собственного дома Бена, под одним одеялом и не особо одетыми. Джо смотрит на него, в его глазах отражаются желтые огоньки рождественских свечей, стоящих на подоконнике, парочка тусклых искорок тонет в темноте его глаз. Черты его лица кажутся высеченными в камне, и так его выражение понять еще труднее.

И он выглядит чертовски красивым. От этого Бен хочет его еще отчаяннее, хотя и не думал, что такое вообще возможно. И это пугает еще сильнее, лишая дара речи.

Где-то на задворках сознания, где по-прежнему ворчат голоса здравого смысла и осуждения, Бен понимает, как прямо сейчас выглядит он сам. В отличие от Джо - прекрасного актера, особенно если дело касается реальной жизни, умеющего показывать своим лицом именно то, что он хочет показать, - настоящие эмоции Бена всегда были понятны окружающим. Так странно, что во время съемок он может сыграть все, что нужно, но как только его собственные чувства путаются, он ни от кого ничего не может скрыть. Его мама однажды сказала, что все дело в его глазах, больших и выразительных, и теперь Бен почти бессознательно думает, видит ли Джо его глаза в темноте, и если да, то может ли он так легко понять его взгляд. Ему интересно, замечает ли Джо хотя бы малую часть его смущения и паники или - раз уж на то пошло - его отчаянного желания.

Бен не знает, как много времени проходит, пока они пялятся друг на друга в темноте, не произнося ни слова. Вряд ли прошло больше минуты, может быть, двух, но ему кажется, словно прошла целая - он будто слышит, как тянется канва времени и секунды замедляют свой ход. Затем он слышит, как Джо сглатывает, затем вздыхает, тихо и - внезапно - тоже неровно. Та маленькая часть Бена, которая все еще более-менее в сознании, удивленно замечает, что, видимо, несмотря на вечно бесстрастное выражение лица, мистер Маццелло тоже может поддаваться смущению, панике, неуверенности или чему-то еще, что вызывает у него такую дрожь.

\- Возможно, я сейчас совершаю самую большую ошибку в жизни, - бормочет Джо, будто в подтверждение мыслей Бена, и наклоняется ближе.

Возможно, так не должно быть - он ведь сам все спровоцировал, - но это так удивляет, что Бен замирает, воздух застревает в горле, а губы Джо касаются уголка его рта. Это не поцелуй, это даже едва ли прикосновение. И все равно - это губы Джо, сухие, теплые и мягкие, едва приоткрытые, прямо на его коже. Бен чувствует его дыхание, учащенное и горячее, и Бен жмурится от того, как внезапно кружится голова. 

\- Мы все еще можем прекратить, - неуверенно и совсем не настойчиво шепчет Джо.

Возможно, именно так и стоит поступить, именно такое решение и будет мудрым, но прямо сейчас Бен не может мыслить рационально. Рот Джо так дразняще близко, что здравому смыслу здесь места больше нет - остаются только желания его тела.

Бен слегка трясет головой и немного поворачивается, касаясь губ Джо. Это целомудренный поцелуй, их языки не соприкасаются, но это все равно поцелуй, и когда Джо осторожно прижимается губами чуть сильнее - невероятно, но напряжение покидает Бена почти полностью. Он никогда бы не подумал, что целоваться с мужчиной, с близким другом, будет так правильно, так невероятно успокаивающе, но именно так все и обстоит, и его накрывает сильнейшим облегчением. Что ж, оказывается, он во всем этом не один.

И вдруг ладонь Джо бережно накрывает его щеку и, господи боже, прикосновение такое теплое, мягкое и _настоящее_ , что приглушенный, почти задушенный стон срывается с губ Бена. Он открывает рот чуть сильнее, и язык Джо, проворный и влажный, тут же проскальзывает внутрь. Бен с готовностью позволяет. Его нижняя губа саднит - должно быть, он достаточно искусал ее, - и боль делает все ужасно реальным.

Поцелуй постепенно переходит от невинного прикосновения губ к чему-то голодному и мокрому, и удивительнее всего то, как необычайно противоречиво все ощущается. С одной стороны, все просто идеально - мир не прекратил свое существование, земля не разверзлась и не поглотила их обоих, и это всего лишь поцелуй; но, с другой стороны - ощущение небольшой щетины Джо, колющей и царапающей кожу Бена, совершенно новое, и это сочетание делает осознание того, чем же именно они занимаются, настолько сильным, что Бен чувствует очередной приступ слабости. Хорошо, что он лежит в кровати, ведь иначе колени бы точно его подвели.

Он все еще тянется вперед, словно в поисках физической поддержки, и его рука сначала скользит по плечу Джо, затем над локтем и на спину, оказываясь прямо на его лопатках и притягивая ближе. Джо довольно охотно подчиняется, вжимаясь в Бена и раздвигая его ноги своим бедром, пока оно не оказывается крепко прижато к паху Бена. Тот выдыхает от резкого, слишком интимного прикосновения. Оно кажется таким горячим по одной простой причине - Бен понимает это с ошеломляющим удивлением - потому что у него уже стоит. Он чувствует себя настолько нелепо униженным, что пытается отстраниться, снова перемещая руку Джо на плечо. Он не отталкивает - у него нет сил на это - но легко сжимает его руку.

\- Все в порядке, - бормочет Джо ему в губы в перерывах между влажными, грязными поцелуями.

\- Правда? - выдыхает Бен на грани удушья. Он не чувствует себя собой; на самом деле он никогда прежде не чувствовал себя настолько не собой, чем сейчас. Он не узнает собственный голос - он слишком хриплый, слишком отчаянный, почти истеричный.

Судорожно вздохнув, Джо отстраняется, и Бен чувствует его дрожащее дыхание на своем лице, но в этот раз - не горячее, поскольку у него влажные губы. Всего лишь несколько минут назад он и представить не мог, что будет бояться сильнее, но оказывается, что у его ужаса нет границ. Почему-то это пугает еще сильнее - то, что Джо отодвигается, никак не возражая.

 _О, все превращается в балаган, да?_ спрашивает внутренний голос Бена, и он отчаянно стонет, зажмуриваясь. _Превращается, да?_ Глупо было позволять этому случаться, и еще глупее тормозить вот так.

В это же время рука Джо - та, что касалась щеки Бена - скользит ниже, невесомо касаясь только кончиками пальцев и ласково щекоча его горло. 

\- Прости, - мягко и часто дыша шепчет Джо. Его голос звучит растерянно. - Не стоило…

Бен нервно сглатывает, перебивает его, отчаянно качая головой, и накрывает руку Джо своей, сжимая ее быстро, но твердо. А затем, поддавшись порыву, подносит ее к губам и звонко целует в середину ладони. Джо резко вздыхает, и Бен это слышит.

\- Бен…

\- Я в ужасе, - шепчет он и открывает глаза, снова встречаясь взглядом с Джо. - Я хочу этого, и никогда в жизни я еще не был так напуган, - продолжает он, выдавая самое длинное и связное предложение за последние несколько часов.

\- Я тоже, - говорит Джо и высвобождает ладонь из хватки Бена, кладя ее ему на затылок и притягивая ближе.

Бен не сопротивляется - _он не может_ \- и утыкается горящим лицом в изгиб шеи Джо. Его кожа кажется такой же горячей. Джо прижимает его рукой, удерживая в своих объятиях, но на этот раз в этом нет никакого сексуального подтекста. Бен крепко обнимает его в ответ, немного успокоившись.

\- Мне кажется, я влюблен в тебя, дружище, - шепчет Джо спустя пару мгновений, и простота его признания очередным раскатом грома проникает в самую суть Бена.

\- Мне кажется, что я тоже.

Где-то над ухом Джо тихо фыркает.

\- Влюблен в себя? Ха, я подозревал…

\- Иди на хер, _Джозеф_ , - раздраженно шипит Бен. Даже в такой ситуации этот придурок не может сдерживать свои чертовы шуточки. - Ты и твоя гребанная шутливая лошадь, на которой ты въехал в мою жизнь. - Он тоже фыркает, потому что, ну правда, это звучит абсурдно. - Я _в тебя_ влюблен.  
Он резко замолкает. Что ж, это было обалденное признание, но прозвучало _зло_. К его недоверию, Джо на самом деле смеется.

\- Пытаешься обойти меня в этом? - шепчет он. - Ладно…

\- Джо, прекрати, это не…

\- Я _люблю_ тебя больше.

\- ...соревнование, - неловко заканчивает Бен. - Ты невыносим. - Он мотает головой, насколько ему вообще позволяет положение, и немного отодвигается, чтобы нормально взглянуть на Джо. - Ты серьезно?

\- Абсолютно, - кивает тот, и, к счастью, на его лице нет ни следа усмешки. Он говорит действительно серьезно, и Бену хочется надеяться, что это не его очередная идиотская игра. Не то чтобы все так выглядит, но кто же знает. - И я тоже в тебя влюблен, Бен, и точно так же напуган. И я тоже _хочу тебя_. Я скучал по тебе все эти несколько месяцев. Не знал, что с собой сделать.

Он улыбается Бену, но улыбка получается смущенной и испуганной, а не его обычной шикарной ухмылкой.

\- Как мы вообще в этом оказались? - спрашивает Бен и снова двигается ближе, совершенно не в силах сопротивляться тому странному притяжению, что существует между ними, и опять утыкаясь Джо в шею.

Прямо под его губами пульсирует венка в том же ритме, что и сердце Джо, чей мерный стук Бен чувствует в его груди. Джо снова обнимает его, и сказать, что это потрясающе, - это не сказать ничего. Сейчас он хочет быть только здесь.

\- Я не знаю, - вздыхает Джо. - Ты не против? Если мы проведем ночь вот так?

Его голос звучит тихо, и в данных обстоятельствах этот вопрос - самое интимное, что Бен слышал за всю свою жизнь. Он понимает, что смысл совсем другой, осознает, что это все в основном из-за всплеска гормонов в его крови, этих чертовых веществ, опьяняющих и кружащих его голову; все это он понимает где-то на рациональном уровне сознания, но когда вообще логика и влюбленность существовали вместе.

\- Прямо сейчас я думаю, что хочу провести вот так каждую чертову ночь, - шепчет Бен и кладет руку Джо на затылок, ласково перебирая пальцами волосы.

Это все по-прежнему больше похоже на сон, нежели на явь, даже при том, что он чувствует волосы Джо под своей ладонью и жар его тела своим. Но на самом деле, если честно признаваться самому себе, то именно поэтому все больше напоминает сон.

\- Я так долго этого хотел, - говорит он, и руки Джо тут же напрягаются.

\- Как долго? - спрашивает тот.

Бен пытается пожать плечами, но в его положении это не так уж легко. 

\- Не уверен, что сам это понимаю. Наверное, с какого-то момента съемок? Мне кажется, что уже тогда между нами было что-то странное, но я не хотел думать об этом. Все вокруг говорили о химии, так что я смирился с этим. Думаю, до меня дошло, только когда ты начал эту показуху в инстаграме. Ну, то есть в каждой шутке всегда есть доля правды, и я понял, что в этих шутках правды было гораздо больше, чем я изначально рассчитывал. И я ревновал, видя тебя, Гвила и Рами в том туре. Я так хотел быть рядом с тобой и не имел никакой возможности приехать, - Бен замолкает на мгновение, а затем добавляет слишком смущенно даже для самого себя: - Я все еще не уверен, что ты не издеваешься надо мной.

\- Не издеваюсь, - без раздумий говорит Джо, и это действительно облегчение. - Мне кажется, я влюбился на третий день съемок, когда мы продолжали снимать Лайв Эйд. Увидел, как ты играешь на барабанах, и пропал.

От этого по коже Бена снова бегут мурашки, и это опьяняет. 

_О, боже_ , думает он, _на третий день, а я затормозил больше чем на год_.

\- И, наверное, я начал всю эту показуху в инстаграме, как ты это называешь, просто чтобы посмотреть на твою реакцию, чтобы понять, может ли быть что-то… Ну, знаешь, что-то вроде этого. - Джо вздыхает. - Смерть отца тоже сыграла свою роль, потому что вы, ребята, были рядом со мной, и… - он сбивается, и Бен чувствует, как что-то сильно сжимается в груди. Словно боль, слышная в голосе Джо, как-то передалась ему, позволяя попробовать себя на вкус, и Бену она совсем не нравится.

Чтобы хоть как-то облегчить его положение, Бен прижимается губами к шее Джо и оставляет несколько легких поцелуев, доходя до нежного местечка за ухом. 

\- Мне жаль, Джо, - шепчет он.

\- И я никогда не смогу отблагодарить тебя как следует, - тихо отвечает Джо и немного сдвигается, чтобы нормально смотреть на Бена.

Он убирает несколько выбившихся прядок с лица Бена и касается пальцами его щеки. Бен смотрит ему в глаза, и на этот раз ему совсем не страшно.

\- Я люблю тебя, - негромко говорит Бен, и теплая, ласковая улыбка, осветившая лицо Джо, кажется драгоценной. И нежности в ней больше, чем в его обычной ухмылке.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, Бенни, - отвечает Джо. - Давай попробуем еще раз, а?

И, все еще улыбаясь, наклоняется ближе к Бену.

На этот раз нет никакого смущения. На этот раз Бен готов, он отвечает на поцелуй и делает это сознательно. Все правильно. Все прекрасно. Словно он наконец вернулся домой.

И когда рука Джо соскальзывает с его щеки и перемещается ниже, касаясь паха Бена и ласково, но твердо сжимая по-прежнему полувозбужденный член, Бен ничего не делает, чтобы это предотвратить. Наоборот, он вскидывает бедра навстречу руке Джо и задыхается, когда пальцы Джо обхватывают его сквозь тонкую ткань белья. Он проводит по члену едва ощутимо, но уверенно возбуждая его окончательно. А затем его рука исчезает, и в одно движение Джо оказывается верхом на его бедрах. Одеяло сдвинуто на край кровати, и туда же отправляется футболка Джо.

Бен не может отвести от него взгляд - он прекрасен, словно его тело сделано не из плоти и крови, а из мрамора. Он облизывает губы, Джо кусает свои и помогает Бену снять собственную футболку. На несколько мгновений он замирает вот так, седлая бедра Бена и смотря на него, чуть приоткрыв рот и тяжело дыша, и Бен готов поклясться, что никогда в своей жизни он не хотел кого-то так сильно, как сейчас хочет Джо.

 _И он мой_ , думает Бен, изумленный и восторженный. _Пусть даже на одну ночь, но он наконец-то мой_.

Словно читая его мысли, Джо легко проводит кончиками пальцев по груди Бена и ведет ниже, по животу, пока не останавливается у резинки его трусов. Джо подцепляет ее пальцем и замирает, ничего больше не делая. Он смотрит Бену в глаза, будто спрашивая, все ли в порядке, и Бен тут же согласно кивает. Затем - нервно вздыхает и закрывает глаза, позволяя Джо сделать все остальное.

Следующее, что он чувствует, это то, как его белье стягивают по ногам, и немного после - вес тела Джо на своем. Джо, такой настоящий, такой горячий и такой мужественный, тоже уже возбужден. Бен не может сдержать удивленного вздоха от этого ощущения.

\- У фан-клуба в инстаграме случился бы сердечный приступ, если бы они узнали, - шепчет Джо ему в губы, не прекращая медленно, плавно толкаться бедрами вперед, потираясь о вставший член Бена.

Несмотря на собственное возбуждение, несмотря на то, как сильно он заведен, несмотря на то, что в таком состоянии тяжело не отвечать на эти толчки и не подаваться им навстречу, Бен смеется. Он не может остановиться, потому что это, наверное, самая странная и несвоевременная фраза, сказанная во время секса.

\- Джо, заткнись, - выдыхает он, все еще улыбаясь. - Хотя бы раз в жизни, заткнись и… Господи, вот так, продолжай.

Джо улыбается ему - той самой своей шикарной ухмылкой - и подчиняется.  
*  
Когда Бен просыпается, он сразу же чувствует собственную удовлетворенность. Это такое приземленное, но все равно приятное ощущение хорошего отдыха и комфортного сна. Ему тепло, тепло и удобно. Он довольно вздыхает, потягивается, пытаясь перевернуться на спину, и теперь реальность наконец обрушивается на него. Он не может пошевелиться, потому что прямо за ним, прижавшись вплотную, лежит Джо. Осознание того, что они делали - что они вообще наконец-то оказались в одной кровати, - ощущается, словно отрезвляющая пощечина. Сердце моментально подскакивает в горло, и пару секунд Бен чувствует себя совершенно растерянным. Затем он берет себя в руки, собирает всю свою храбрость и рискует повернуться так, чтобы посмотреть на своего друга. Или Джо ему уже не друг?

Ну, ведь то, что он здесь, уже хороший знак, уверяет себя Бен. То, что он не проснулся один с горьким послевкусием от чувства стыда, виной и бог знает чем еще.

Джо бодро улыбается ему, и только теперь Бен замечает его руку на своем животе. И эта самая рука пару раз щекочет его и перемещается на обнаженное бедро.

\- Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты очаровательно выглядишь, когда спишь? - спрашивает он. - Это была провокация в чистом виде, и я сфотографировал тебя и залил снимок в инстаграм, чтобы они окончательно сошли с ума.

Бен совершенно ошеломлен всем - самодовольной улыбкой Джо, его близостью, тем, как невыразимо хорошо чувствовать его руку на своем бедре, лежать с ним в одной кровати, обнаженным, в тепле и комфорте, - и он не уделяет внимания этому «очаровательно».

\- Они и так сойдут с ума, - говорит он все еще хриплым от сна голосом. - Ну, если мы… - он замолкает на середине фразы.

Они же не обсуждали еще никаких «если»? Бен смущенно молчит, не зная, как продолжить.

\- Если мы что? - осторожно спрашивает Джо, будто подталкивая, вынуждая договорить.

Чувство удовлетворения Бена моментально превращается в страх и оседает в животе свинцовой тяжестью. А правда, если они _что_?

Вместо ответа на вопрос Джо, он задает свой:

\- Что мы собирается делать с… _этим_?

\- Наверное, зависит от того, чего мы оба хотим?

\- И что насчет тебя, Джо? Чего ты хочешь? - спрашивает Бен и закрывает глаза, потому что рука Джо скользит на низ живота и будто не нарочно касается ниже. Он полагает, что это достаточный ответ, но Джо объясняет и словами:

\- Я бы дал нам шанс, - шепчет он. - Знаешь, обычно утром предыдущая ночь кажется ошибкой, но сейчас все совершенно не так. Ну, во всяком случае, для меня. Если бы мог, я бы сделал все точно так же еще раз. И все, что я сказал прошлой ночью, правда.

Бен, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, ухмыляется. Он не может это контролировать - он чувствует огромное облегчение, благодарность и везение. И влюбленность. И теперь еще легкое возбуждение.

\- _”Мы”_ \- звучит хорошо, - шепчет он в ответ, довольно улыбаясь самому себе, и поворачивается к Джо, целуя его и желая доброго утра именно так, как нужно.


End file.
